Of Looking and Doodling
by tensai di-chan
Summary: Rukawa doesn't know about Hanamichi's secret haven inside their house. Guess what? It's the library. What does he do there? RuHana-HanaRu (YAOI, one-shot)


Disclaimer's: I don't own Slam Dunk.

"Tadaima." Rukawa silently called out to the house. No one answered him. Strange. Where is Hanamichi? Usually he bounces at me and cheerfully greets me with his infectious smile. Asking me of what I've brought. In case you're wondering, I just came from the supermarket. It was my duty that week to buy the groceries. Hmmm… maybe Hanamichi had gone out. He proceeded to the kitchen to settle the things he had brought. After putting the bags on top of the kitchen counter, he scanned the refrigerator door for some message. It was their unspoken ritual to leave each other messages if one is going out. None. Well, he must be upstairs. He decided that sorting the groceries could wait until later.

First stop is their bedroom.

"Hana? Didn't you hear me…" words died at Kaede's lips. Hanamichi wasn't there. Weird. "Hana? Hana?" He opened the bathroom door. No Hana. He wuickly searched the guestroom. Hanamichi wasn't there either. He proceeded to the next guestroom. Still, no Hana.

'Where is he?' he thought. Dread was forming at the pit of his stomach, slowly making its way up. 'Something bad must have happened.' He raced towards the laundry. Next is the dining room. Then the living room and the den. He even searched their mini backyard. 'I must think.' His nervousness is blocking his breathing. 'Should I call the police? No… wait. I haven't searched the library yet.' Huh? Of all the places to go, Hana would pick the library the least. Still, I can't take my chances. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, he opened the library door. Relief flooded over him. 'There he is!' Silently musing over a notebook, with a wistful smile on his face.

"There you are." I cut through his daydreaming. "What are you doing here?"

Hanamichi looked startled at my sudden appearance. "What are YOU doing here!" He quickly turned around and snapped his notebook shut.

Kaede looked taken aback at the harsh question. "I was looking all over for you? Are you doing something I wasn't supposed to see?"

Alarm bells flashed through Hanamichi's eyes. He guiltily hid the notebook behind his back. While vigorously shaking his head, he sputtered. "No… no! Of course not! Nyahahahaha!"

Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "Are you hiding something?"

"Of course not kitsune, the tensai doesn't hide anything!" Hanamiochi laughed.

"What's that behind your back?" Hanamichi's eyes widened.

"Ah... anou… ahahaha! Oh, this? It's nothing. Just an assignment."

"Assignment for what?" his voice lightened dangerously.

"For… ah… for Psychology! That's right!" he furiously stammered.

Rukawa walked towards the desk and casually sit on top. He looked Hana in the eye.

"We're not taking Psychology this semester, Hana-kun."

Hanamichi's eyes bulged. "Ah! It's not mine. I'm doing this for Youhei." He finishes with a triumphant smile.

Rukawa crossed his arms across his chest. "Youhei knows more about Psychology than you could ever know, do'aho."

Hanamichi's face vaulted then it snapped. "Teme! Are you saying I know nothing about Psychology, kitsune?"

Rukawa simply ignored the question and held out his hands. "Hand over."

Hanamnichi gulped. "No!"

His voice became another notch lower. "Hand it over."

"I won't! You can't force me!"

"You know how forceful I can be Hana. So, just hand it over." He tilted his head in one side. "If you don't have something to be guilty of, you'll comply."

Hanamichi's jaw dropped open. Then it closed. Then it opened again. He knew there is no way out of this one. He was busted. He quickly handed the culprit dejectedly then covered his blushing face in embarrassment. Rukawa heaved a relief. In reality, he would be more afraid if Hanamichi didn't comply. It just meant that Hanamichi has done something very wrong. Almost breathlessly, he scanned the dog-eared notebook. He threw a glance at the redhead who was busy burying his face in his hands. He scrutinizes the notebook from cover to cover and gasped. His face softened at what he read. He was almost sorry for being that accusatory. His eyes were filled with writings:

**KAEDE**

Kaede 

_Kaede_

KAEDE

Kaede Rukawa 

RUKAWA

_Rukawa_

Rukawa

**RUKAWA**

**Hanamichi loves Rukawa**

**The do'aho loves the kitsune**

_Why do I love him? I honestly don't know. He is such an egotistical, cold, impassionate, narcoleptic kitsune. So why do I love him- It just one of the mysteries in the universe. Perhaps, I'll never know the answer. I just do. _

He almost laughed aloud at the sheer merriment! The notebook was filled with doodles. There's ever a drawing of a red monkey and a blue fox at the cover. He looked at the do'aho again. He reached and pulled his hands away from his face. He leaned over and gently kissed his forehead.

"Gomen nasai." He whispered in his ear.

Hanamichi sulked and pouted. "That should be my secret kitsune. You must now think I'm a girl for doing such things."

Rukawa smiled and chided. "Of course not, aho. I was just afraid that… forget it."

Hanamichi creased his brows. "You think I'm thinking about someone else? Hah! Like that would happen!"

They were quiet for a moment.

"I was just here because I wanted to write these things without you knowing it." Hanamichi shrugged. "I don't want you to accuse me of being corny."

Rukawa silently laughed. "Next time, you could just tell me." At this, he winked then reaches for another ballpen. "Since this could be preserved, I'll doodle too. Who says doodling are for girls?" He kissed Hanamichi at the lips. "Your groceries are waiting for you downstairs."

Author's note: Crap… but written less than 45 minutes. Tell me what you think. Yes, boys doodle too. I know because my brother does. Long Live YAOI-dichan


End file.
